


Barrier Secrets

by PhandomMum, ThatGirlMak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Undertale
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, DanXPhil, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, teen!phan, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomMum/pseuds/PhandomMum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlMak/pseuds/ThatGirlMak
Summary: All Dan wanted to do was find his dog. But little did he know his whole world would be turned on it's head, literally.Written By: PhandomMum & ThatGirlMak





	1. ( It's just called chapter 1)

Dan wandered around a peculiar mountain, with one thing on his mind

“Colliinnn!” Dan called.

Approximately four hours earlier Dan’s dog had gotten loose and ran off.

“COLLIIINNN!” Dan yelled again, growing more panicked. “Where could he be?!” Dan asked aloud

Dan began to climb the quite stout mountain for a better place to look around. Dan reached the top and was immediately greeted with a gaping black hole, about 5 feet wide and who knows how deep. Dan adjusted his chocolate colored fringe, his bright, caramel eyes gleaming with curiosity.

“Nope nopeity nope nope. Bags of nope.” Dan stated, pulling himself away from the mysterious hole. “Collin, you NEED to find Collin!”

As Dan backed away from the black void, he heard a crack. Suddenly, the ground crumbled beneath him and seemed to disappear. The dark pit swallowed him whole. Dan cried out for help, but he knew no one would hear.

♪♪♪

Phil’s Pov.

Phil froze as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He knew exactly where that scream was coming from. Phil dashed towards his home, in hopes of finding Toriel. Toriel and been so kind to Phil the day he fell into the ruins, he knew that kindness wouldn’t falter now.

“Mum!” Phil called, bursting through the small cottage’s door.

No response.

“MUM!” Phil yelled louder

Still silence.

“TORI!” Phil called a final time, stepping into the hallway to his right.

“Oh, sorry dearie!” Toriel said smiling, stepping out of a room that seemed to be under renovations. She pushed the goggles she was wearing to the top of her head.

Toriel’s smile faded when she saw the absolute distress on Phil’s face.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” Toriel asked in concern, stepping cautiously towards Phil.

“Mum!” Phil said out of breath. “Someone-tunnel-fell-screaming-”

Toriel dropped the small drill she was holding.

“Come along then!” Toriel said in a rush. “Come on, quick as possible!”

Toriel grabbed her small bag and flung the front door open, shoving Phil out in the process.

“Go to the opening.” Toriel said sternly. “I’m going to Snowden to pick up a first-aid kit.”

“But mum-” Phil began

“No ‘buts’.” Toriel stated, beginning to climb down the stairs “I’ll be back soon.” She shooed Phil away. “Thank goodness I didn’t lock the door down here.” Toriel added under her breath.

“Well…” Phil adjusted his skull hat and the long-sleeve beige shirt that covered his hands.

Phil suddenly remembered the task at hand.

“Oh, right!” Phil said, slamming the door shut and running in the direction he had come from.

Phil arrived at an isolated patch of gleaming yellow flowers that were positioned under a dark hole in the rock above. His shining, aqua blue eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness, to see a boy lying face first on the ground.

“Great.”


	2. (It's just called Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

Dan’s Pov.  
Dan opened his eyes to a light purple, rock ceiling and a pounding head.  
“Owwwwwwwww.” Dan moaned,   
sitting up with blood rushing from his head.  
“Are you alright?!” someone asked frantically from beside him.  
“Does it look like I’m bloody oka-” Dan turned to see a tall creature(?) standing about a yard away from him.  
Dan squinted in confusion.  
“What are you?” Dan asked, still shocked to have not seen a human.  
“Haven’t you ever seen a monster before?” the thing laughed uneasily.  
“It’s just-I mean-you.” Dan stuttered   
“Ha, that’s not usually the reaction I get.” he laughed again “I’m Phil by the way.” Phil offered his shirt-covered hand to Dan.   
Dan looked curiously at it.  
“Dan.” Dan replied, taking Phil’s hand cautiously.  
Dan stood up and wobbled around, immediately collapsing.  
“Looks like you took a pretty bad blow to the head.” Phil stated, helping Dan up again. “So,” Phil started, “do you come here often?”He jokingly said with a cheeky wink.  
Dan, annoyed already, rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
“Oh come on,” Phil whined “I know you just fell down a hole, but lighten up a bit!”  
Dan and Phil gradually made their way to a path that was blocked by spikes.  
“Come, this way!” Phil sang, moving perfectly along the spikes.  
“Bloody ‘ell!” Dan cried “You’re mad!”  
“It’s not that bad!” Phil replied “It’s easy peasy, lemon squeezy!”  
“You’re such a child.” Dan said under his breath, carefully following Phil.  
♪♪♪   
Phil’s pov.  
Phil helped Dan inside the cottage, shutting the door behind him.   
“Just a little longer, the lounge is this way.” Phil said comfortingly   
Phil lead Dan to his left and entered a quaint little sitting room. Phil helped Dan into the cozy recliner, that was positioned in front of a softly burning fire.  
“I’ll be right back.” Phil said beginning to walk out of the room. “Just make yourself comfy.”  
Phil walked out of the room and down the hallway to the washroom. He removed his skull hat to reveal a shining black fringe and a pale (human, might I add) face. Phil rolled up his long sleeves (showing his human hands...because he’s human. We all know that now) and began splashing his face with cool water. Phil looked in the mirror and sighed. He reluctantly rolled his sleeves down and put his hat back on (which is basically a helmet, like the one Cubone has if you need a detailed visual). Phil stepped into the hallway to see Toriel returning.  
“Mum.” Phil said relieved “He’s just in there.” he pointed Toriel to the lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed, we can't express enough how excited we are that people are actually reading our story (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ *gives you hugs and cookies*
> 
> Most random thing said/typed while writing:   
> "sTOP SASSING ME GRAMMERLY! I CAN USE THE WORD 'just' IF I WANNA!" 
> 
> “Come on, use your people words!” *insert hysteric laughter*   
> ~ღ


	3. (it's just called Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat Mum

Dan’s Pov.  
Dan unsettlingly sat in the chair.  
“ARE YOU OKAY DEARIE!?” Toriel asked, bursting into the room.  
“AH!” Dan fell to the ground  
“Mum!” Phil yelled, rushing to help Dan up. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Dan replied. A small blush crept onto his face, he quickly turned away from Phil and sat down again.  
“Wait…” Dan said questioningly “lemme get this straight, you’re a goat woman?”  
“Ha! Of course!” Toriel said, patting his head lightly  
“Ow.” Dan winced, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Oh! Sorry sweetie!” Toriel said. She reached into her bag to retrieve ice, which seemed to come from nowhere.  
Dan gratefully took the ice.  
“Thank you.” He breathed, placing it on his head. “I’m Dan by the way.”  
“Well hello Dan!” Toriel said cheerfully, handing Dan two off brand Advil.  
(queue water magically appearing on the table next to the recliner.)  
Dan picks up the water and swallows the pills slowly.  
“Dan, the room you can stay in is the last door on your right, just down that way.” Toriel gestured to the small hallway.  
“Wait! But, I wanna go home.” Dan said, glancing worriedly at Phil  
“I-um...I’ll let Phil explain that to you sweetie.” Toriel gently kissed the top of Phil’s head, Phil scrunched up his nose in response. “Try to get some rest, both of you.” Toriel walked out of the room.  
“How can I go home?” Dan asked Phil immediately.  
“Well it’s not that easy…” Phil responded quietly  
“What do you mean it’s not easy to leave!” Dan said, beginning to get worked up. “Because it sure as ‘ell was easy to get here.”  
“It’s more complex than it seems.” Phil paused “There’s a series of towns and rooms you have to travel through, and even if you make it to the end, the king isn’t easy to convince to open the barrier…”  
“I don’t care! I wanna go home!” Dan huffed  
The two sat in uncomfortable silence.  
“I used to live on the surface with my mum…” Phil said, breaking the tension  
“Don’t you wanna go back?” Dan asked, his voice growing soft.  
More silence  
“People like me aren’t accepted.” Phil finally replied, tearing up.  
“Monsters?” Dan asked, sympathy overtaking his speech.  
“...you could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO end of chapter 3 yo...yeah...I just put "yo"...you should probably be ashamed of me...  
> I hope you all have had a wonderful day! Leave a comment telling us about it!
> 
> Most random thing(s) said/typed while writing: 
> 
> *hums “magic” very off key*~ Mak  
> “What are you doing…”~ Liv  
> *starts gargling the tune*~ Mak  
> *shakes head in disappointment*~ Liv
> 
>  
> 
> *plays All-Star*~ Mak  
> “sOmEbOdY oNcE tOlD mE!”~ Liv
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s such a weird font size, thirteen point fivvvve!”~ Liv
> 
> “That dude’s pEEING ON THE SIDE OF A BUILDING!”~ Mak
> 
> *writes for five seconds*  
> ‘Daniel ate his pie and he liked it  
> Philip watched in disgust’~ Liv  
> “Oh-oh my gosh” *laughing uncontrollably* ~ Mak  
> *dying of laughter* I thinks that’s the end of the chapter!~ Liv  
> *shakes head repeatedly* no~ Mak  
> *more laughter* in fact, those lines could just be the entire chapter on their own~ Liv

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! So...yep, this is the beginning of a story I wrote with my friend. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Most random thing typed while writing- 
> 
> "Dan walked Dan talked Dan ate some potatoes
> 
> Dan cooked a stew Dan made friends with Drew" ~ღ


End file.
